


Perrito faldero

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De toda aquella horda de fetos, Akashi es su favorito (o cómo Nijimura reflexiona sobre ese novato que no para de bombardearlo con sugerencias).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perrito faldero

**Author's Note:**

> Me cuesta pillarle el tranquillo a estos dos, ups.

Nijimura no se lo podía creer. Una panda de mocosos de primero —sí, sí,  _de primero_ — acababan de ingresar en la primera división del equipo de Teikou. No cabía duda de que eran un prodigio, bastante mejores incluso que algunos de tercero, pero seguían siendo mocosos, a fin de cuentas.

Uno de ellos se llamaba Aomine y el muy maldito era tan rápido que era fácil perderlo de vista. Era, quizás, el más prometedor de todos, con aquel entusiasmo contagioso y un talento que llenaba el gimnasio de elogios.

Otro se llamaba Murasakibara y, pese a ser un criajo, era _alto_. Era un poco perezoso y goloso de más, pero al menos cumplía con diligencia, si es que se le podía llamar así, su papel como centro. Midorima, en cambio, sí que se tomaba en serio los entrenamientos. No se lo pasaba en grande como Aomine, sino que lo veía más bien como una obligación. Tal vez se lo tomase  _demasiado_  a pecho. Lo único que podría reprocharle Nijimura era su manía por traer todo tipo de objetos extraños al gimnasio. Decía que le daban buena suerte.

En el espectro opuesto estaba un tal Haizaki. Era bueno,  _muy_  bueno. Pero le gustaba escaquearse de los entrenamientos y se estaba metiendo cada dos por tres en problemas de los que Nijimura, como capitán, se tenía que hacer cargo.

En otras palabras, era un chiquillo insufrible. Aomine también daba que algún otro quebradero de cabeza, pero al menos acudía a los partidos y se comportaba como era debido una vez Nijimura le daba un golpe en la frente. Con Haizaki eso no valía de nada. Había que agarrarlo y darle una paliza de muerte, hasta que se le salieran los sesos por fuera, para que se portase medianamente bien.

Nijimura ya no sabía si era el capitán o una niñera. Al menos también tenía a Momoi, una de las mánagers, que además de ser una trabajadora incansable, ponía a esa panda de niñatos —sobre todo a Aomine— en raya.

—Nijimura-san, me gustaría comentarte una táctica que he ideado para el próximo partido.

—Ah —Nijimura enarcó el labio superior, en busca de ponerle nombre a aquella cara—. Tú eres Akashi, ¿no?

Akashi Seijuurou, otro de primero. Su forma de jugar no era tan llamativa como la de Aomine o Haizaki, pero eso no le restaba ningún tipo de mérito. Era un jugador muy correcto, con una perspicacia difícil de superar. Quizás no fuese tan fuerte físicamente como Murasakibara, pero su inteligencia lo compensaba con creces. Tampoco tenía ninguna excentricidad, como la de Midorima.

Era educado, pese a su insistencia por no llamar  _senpai_  a Nijimura, buen chaval, no daba problemas y encima se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al equipo.

De toda aquella horda de fetos, Akashi era su favorito.

Eso no significaba que Nijimura le fuese a dar preferencia alguna. Para él, todos sus compañeros eran iguales.

—Bien hecho, Akashi —Nijimura le revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisilla—. Menos mal que hay alguien que se toma esto en serio, ¿eh?

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Teikou alcance la victoria.

A ver, sí, a veces tenía algún que otro detalle preocupante. Pero era un niño simpático y responsable.

Nijimura le comentó el plan de Akashi al entrenador, que a duras penas podía creerse que aquello fuese producto de la imaginación de un crío de doce años. Lo aceptó al canto.

Aquella no fue la única ocasión en la que Akashi contribuyó de una forma u otra con el equipo. Era observador como el que más y decía con todo lujo de detalles el tipo de entrenamiento personalizado que debería llevar cada miembro de la primera división en base a sus resultados. Siempre que interceptaba a Nijimura por los pasillos, lo atosigaba a golpe de  _por qué_  y de  _qué te parecería si_ …

Su dedicación era intachable, pero en algún momento tocaba un poco la moral.

—Oye, para ser tan enano, eres un poco mandón de más.

—No fue esa mi intención, Nijimura-san. Solo pretendo ayudar.

En efecto, hubo mejorías evidentes en poco tiempo.

Así fue cómo Nijimura propuso a Akashi como vicecapitán. El entrenador, incluso sus demás compañeros, lo miraban como si hubiese perdido el juicio. “¿Cómo iba a ser un novato el vicecapitán?”, preguntaban a voces. La única locura habría sido  _no_  confiar en Akashi.

No era por presumir, pero Nijimura y Akashi hacían buen equipo.

Akashi respetaba a su capitán y no se propasaba en ningún momento. Siempre estaba a su lado, siguiéndolo con un bloc y un bolígrafo, y asintiendo a todo lo que Nijimura decía. Cuando hacía un trabajo óptimo, Nijimura le acariciaba la cabecita. Akashi ponía una mueca de desagrado, aunque en su mirada se podía adivinar que no le importaba en absoluto. Hasta podía decirse que parecía contento, muy a su manera.

—Oye, Nijimura, no es por ofender ni nada, ¿pero no crees que mimas demasiado a Akashi? Le estás dando demasiado poder y, seamos sinceros, no me extrañaría que se le subiesen los humos a la cabeza.

—¿Has visto que se le hayan subido demasiado los humos a la cabeza? ¿No? Pues déjalo estar —contestó Nijimura de mal humor.

Ya era la tercera vez en lo que llevaba de semana que le comentaban que Akashi gozaba de demasiados privilegios y  _blablablá_. Cómo se notaba que no conocían a Akashi.

El problema era que no solamente los compañeros de Nijimura pensaban así, sino que los propios “amigos” de Akashi —por llamar de alguna forma a la panda de primero— también empezaban a hacer comentarios.

—Eh, Aka-chin, ¿podrías decirle al capi que nos deje comer chuches en los descansos?

—No creo que eso sirva de mucho.

Eso lo tuvo que escuchar Nijimura cuando volvía de darles un sermón a los de la segunda división.

—Oye, Murasakibara —Nijimura le dio su golpe letal en la frente—. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Menos quejarse y más trabajar.

Algo parecido sucedió apenas dos días después. Estaban en pleno descanso y Nijimura aprovechó para charlar un rato con sus compañeros. Su minuto de felicidad se vio quebrado en un millar de piezas diminutas cuando vio que Haizaki le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Akashi. Sus caras estaban cerca,  _demasiado_   _cerca_ , como si Haizaki le estuviese susurrando algo para que Nijimura no lo escuchase.

Lo tenía claro si se pensaba que Nijimura le iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

—Vamos, Akashi, que a ti el Nijimura te hace caso. Que tampoco te estoy pidiendo la de Dios, solo que le digas de alargar un poco más los descansos —Haizaki le estaba tocando los mofletes a Akashi y la sangre de Nijimura estaba en plena ebullición.

Menos mal que Akashi se sabía defender él solo.

—Creo que sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Haizaki —Akashi se zafó sin dificultad de Haizaki. ¡Qué orgulloso estaba Nijimura de su vicecapitán!—. No necesito escuchar tus órdenes.

—¡Eh, eh, tampoco te me pongas así! —Haizaki soltó una risita que se congeló tan pronto como Nijimura se apoyó en su hombro.

—Haizaki, si tienes algo que decir, dímelo a mí. Sin intermediarios, ¿eh? —Nijimura le dedicó una sonrisa gélida, seguida de una buena dosis de violencia.

Echó una mirada de refilón a Aomine, como advertencia. Por si las moscas.

—Qué pesada está la gente últimamente —le comentó Nijimura a Akashi al cabo de un rato, cuando ya todos habían salido del gimnasio y solo quedaban ellos dos—. La próxima vez, si eso, le das una buena tunda a Haizaki. Te doy permiso.

Akashi le sonrió, seguramente más por ser educado que porque de verdad estuviese feliz.

—Espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos.

—Eres buen chaval, Akashi —Nijimura confesó sin pensar. No quería tener que ponerse sensibleras, y mucho menos con Akashi, pero a veces su boca funcionaba por cuenta propia—. No dejes que te afecte lo que piensen los demás.

—¿Lo que piensen los demás? —Akashi lo miró confundido. Era así, cuando tenía los ojos bien abiertos, con una mirada transparente, que Nijimura se daba cuenta de que Akashi aún era un niño.

—Vamos, ya sabes lo que dicen —carraspeó—. Que eres mi perrito faldero y eso. Y no es cierto, tenlo en mente. Que eso no quita que te valore como vicecapitán.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Nijimura-san. No te preocupes —Akashi se colocó la mochila y esbozó la misma sonrisa que una persona que ya había vivido demasiado.

Nijimura lo contempló con respeto y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—No te me pongas irreverente —le dio una colleja y dejó la mano sobre su cabeza. Akashi frunció el ceño, pero no protestó—. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Volvió a sentir esos ojos grandes y rojos pegándose a los suyos. Por un momento creyó estar cara a cara con un futuro próximo, donde todos llamarían capitán a Akashi y Nijimura no sería más que una vieja gloria.

—Por supuesto,  _capitán_.

Nijimura reprimió una risotada. Qué listo era el maldito Akashi cuando quería. ¿Quién era el transparente de los dos?

—Confío en ti. Eso lo sabes, o deberías saberlo. Pero no quiero meterte demasiada presión, ¿entendido? Si ves que no puedes, más te vale decírmelo. Para eso estoy.

«Sabes que cuando yo no esté, tú ocuparás mi puesto, ¿verdad?», quiso añadir, pero como un cobarde se mordió sus propias palabras.

Quería pensar que, muy en el fondo, Akashi estaría perdido sin él. Que aún era necesario para el equipo.

Akashi asintió, tal y como hacía siempre que Nijimura le daba una orden. No supo por qué, pero suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Akashi también, aunque podría haber sido por cansancio. A saber.

Había sido un día duro, al fin y al cabo.


End file.
